Seis mentiras que se dijo Emma Swan
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: AU 6x10. Seis mentiras que se dijo Emma Swan. Regalo para L-Kenobi.


_Regalo para L-Kenobi. Espero que te guste y te daría una excusa del porqué llegué tarde, pero solo diré que soy así._

 _Disclaimer: OUAT no me pertenece._

* * *

 **.**

 **Seis mentiras que se dijo Emma Swan**

 **.**

* * *

 _Primera mentira: es solo el hijo del carpintero._

Llegó al palacio detrás de las piernas del que parecía su abuelo. Sorprendentemente era su padre. Lucía asustado y no despegaba su mirada de ella. Algo que ya era natural considerando su posición. Ser la hija del rey y la reina venía con ser observaba todo el tiempo, y no solo por extraños. De hecho, justo en ese momento un par de guardias reales le estaban espiando, supuestamente unos maestros del disfraz. Emma no sabía quienes eran, pero sabía que estaban ahí, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos para que no los tomara desprevenidos el inminente desastre que ocasionaría.

Si era sincera, eran muy buenos en lo que hacían. No podía dirigirse a un árbol sin que llegaran hasta ella para no permitir que se subiera. O cuando le servían doble ración de vegetales porque no planeaba comérselas.

—No puede, Emma — le susurró una voz de procedencia desconocida—. No podrá quedarse.

Por supuesto que no entendía a qué se referían. El carpintero había estado llorando los últimos minutos, tal vez queriendo ganar un poco de simpatía de los encargados del trono.

—Por favor, mi reina — sollozó—. Perdone a mi hijo en está ocasión. Es solo un niño. No pueden llevárselo.

Resulta que el hijo del carpintero consiguió una fama de ladrón en el reino. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sí la primera en la que era descubierto y llevado hasta un juicio.

—Tengo entendido que Pinocho tiene la edad suficiente para comprender que es bueno y malo — dijo David—. Por lo que su argumento en cuanto a la edad no funciona en absoluto.

—Usted sabe cómo son los chiquillos. Usted tiene uno en casa, su magestad.

—No es lo mismo — comentó Snow—. Emma jamás ha robado algo en su vida.

Eso no era del todo verdad. Hace unos años tomó uno de los brazaletes de su madre para poder jugar a ser una reina de verdad y así callar la boca de Cenicienta. Lo regresó horas después, pero mientras tanto había sido una ladrona.

—Gepeto, no quiere ser acusado de nada aunque la evidencia diga lo contrario. Puedo acusar a su hijo de ladrón o a usted de mal padre. En cualquier caso, merece un castigo.

—Piedad, su alteza. Es todo lo que pido.

—En ese caso, declaro que el niño debe ser llevado al orfanato. Viendo que su tutor no es capaz de hacerse cargo de él.

—¡No puede apartarlo de mí! Soy todo lo que conoce. El orfanato lo destrozara.

Emma había escuchado historias acerca de ese lugar. Historias no muy buena, de hecho ninguna buena. No le deseaba ese sitio a nadie, incluso a las princesas más insoportables.

—La condena por robo es la muerte. Así que decida, ¿por cuál cargo piensa hacerse responsable?

En medio del drama, se le ocurrió una idea.

—Padre — llamó ella—. ¿Por qué no se queda con nosotros?

Viniendo de la boca de una niña de diez años, la idea era horrible. Nadie la tomaba en cuenta nunca. Sentía que solo la usaban para imagen.

—Emma, no estamos en busca de adoptar a alguien.

—Nunca dije nada de adoptar — explicó—. Siendo el hijo del carpintero ya estará acostumbrado a trabajar por lo que puede ser útil en el castillo.

—Esto es un tema de adultos, ¿si querida?

—Tú dijiste que me enseñarías a gobernar — dijo en voz alta—. Tal vez lo primero que necesitas enseñarme es lo que la misericordia es.

* * *

 _Segunda mentira: él ni siquiera es lindo._

August había tomado el castillo como su nuevo hogar aunque no con los mismos privilegios que un niño de alta sociedad tendría. Se levantaba todos los días a la misma hora antes de que el sol se pusiera. No comía en la misma mesa que los reyes y normalmente no les dirigía la palabra.

A Emma le gustaba hablar con los cocineros. Ellos no le trataban especial (aunque sí con respeto) solo por ser la próxima en la línea de sucesión. Eso le gustaba. La mayor parte de las personas no podía ni sostenerle la mirada por miedo a que eso le ofendiera. Lo curioso era que ella no tenía autoridad de ningún tipo como para dañar a quien la insultase. De eso se encargaban sus padres, quienes la trataban como hecha de cristal. Para ellos, Emma no era lo suficientemente capaz, valiente o fuerte para hacer algo que no fueran sus clases de costura o modales. Después de eso tenía el día libre, el cual usaría para pasear por la torre más alta o ir al mercado a oler las flores. Eso podía ser posible, de no ser porque sus padres la mandaban a su habitación hasta la hora de la cena, haya hecho algo malo o no.

Su vida era un constante castigo.

—Con su permiso — inclinó la cabeza August, mientras pasaba con un balde de agua sobre los hombros.

Él ya no era el mismo niño cuyo padre rogaba por justicia pero no demasiado fuerte. Estaba alrededor de los quince años y su cuerpo, junto con el ejercicio, lo hacían ver casi como un hombre.

Emma tenía los días contados para cumplir trece y sabía que algún día se tendría que casar. Cuando lo hiciera, le gustaría que fuese tan lindo como August.

Rápidamente desechó la idea en su cabeza, llamándola tontería de niña pequeña.

* * *

 _Tercera mentira: no está pasando nada entre nosotros._

Los rumores crecían conforme los días pasaban. Un cuchicheo por ahí, otro por allá. De la boca de la que limpiaba su recamara pasaba a la cocinera. Para ser un castillo muy grande, las palabras viajaban rápido. Muy rápido.

August había besado a la princesa detrás de los jardines. A Emma no le sorprendió en absoluto. Llevaban varios meses jugueteando el uno con el otro. En secreto por supuesto. Hasta que dejó de serlo.

Un sirviente (no de sus favoritos, obviamente) escuchó una insinuación de parte de la princesa. No solo le sorprendía la familiaridad con la que la dijo, o como no se sonrojó al decir esas palabras o el tipo de vocabulario que usó.

Unas horas más tarde, el rumor de que la princesa Emma había llamado a August, uno de sus empleados con más años en el castillo y el más confiable para los reyes, mi futuro rey.

Las cosas se salieron de control. Nadie creía que una dama hiciera ese tipo de comentarios, por muy de broma que estos fuesen.

—¿Es verdad eso, Emma? — preguntó su padre con tono tranquilo pero tenso

—¿Qué cosa?

Ya había preparado la serie de respuestas que le daría, dependiendo del caso. El rumor también había llegado a sus oídos. Aunque no fuese un rumor. Ella lo llamó de esa forma, y no fue la primera vez.

—¿Llamaste a August "mi futuro rey"?

—Por supuesto que no, padre — exclamó ofendida—. Insulta un poco la duda, teniendo en cuenta que las palabras salieron de quien sabe quien.

—Emma.

Su madre tenía el poder de descubrir una mentira. Pero ella sabía mentir muy bien para que la habilidad no funcionara.

—Solo somos amigos.

* * *

 _Cuarta mentira: mis padres lo aprobarán._

El plan era sencillo. Irían juntos a ver a sus padres en la fiesta de su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Pinocho se vestiría con sus mejores ropas que pudo conseguir (no aceptó dinero de parte de Emma) y pediría su bendición para su mano en matrimonio.

No veía fallo alguno. August era honesto, trabajador, responsable y ella lo amaba. ¿Qué otra cosa podrían pedir sus padres aparte de su felicidad?

Un mejor prospecto. Eso buscaban. Gepeto había muerto hace unos años y si bien en ese entonces no tenía mucho, ahora como huérfano su fortuna era nula.

Emma se convenció de que eso no le importaría a los que vencieron a varios contrincantes con el verdadero amor. Ellos entenderían. O eso es lo que se decía para convencerse. El reino había pasado por mejores momentos y ese no era uno de ellos. Necesitaban alianzas.

—No — dijo su padre en medio de la festividad.

Su semblante era decidido, e incluso un poco sorprendido. No parecía que estuviera bromeando.

—¿Dijiste que no?

—Sí. Mi respuesta es un no.

—Para los grandes creyentes del verdadero amor, estás siendo bastante prejuicioso.

Emma desea con toda su alma que Pinocho crea que tampoco vio venir eso.

* * *

 _Quinta mentira: esto es real._

Al final del día resultó ser un maldición. Un desea, siendo más exactos. Su último beso con Pinocho desató magia en su interior que nunca había sentido antes.

Los recuerdos vinieron uno tras otro. Y la realidad, que muy escondido, deseaba se volvió un golpe en el estómago.

Esta no era su vida. Sus padres la habían abandonado al igual como ella hizo con Henry. Nunca fue una princesa. Nunca sería una princesa.

Tenía que regresar a Storybrooke. Debía cumplir con su deber de salvadora y rescatarlos de la reina malvada.

—¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó August, confuso.

Él no recordaba, claramente. Él era parte del sueño. Esta si era su vida. Y ella tendría que irse.

—Yo… — se encogió de hombros—. Nada. Estoy bien.

—Podríamos escapar — dijo con una sonrisa—. Ya sabes.

—No — respondió, negando con la cabeza—. Lo que debimos es nunca haberle dicho a mi familia.

No lamentaba haberlo hecho público. Lamentaba el precio que pagó por ello.

* * *

 _Sexta mentira: voy a regresar con Killian, no importa lo que pase._

Nunca imaginó lo costosos que llegarían a ser los frijoles mágicos, incluso teniendo en cuenta que tomó el dinero de sus padres. Una parte de ella le decía que la habían estafado. Eso no importaba ya. Había que regresar a su hogar, su verdadero hogar. Por mucho que la fantasía le gustara más.

No vio necesario dejar una nota de despedida en caso de que notaran su ausencia más rápido de lo que tenía planeado. En el instante que cruzara por el portal ya no existirían esas versiones de sus padres, o de August, o de cualquier otro.

En esa ocasión no contaba con una brújula por lo que tendría que usar otro método. Desear. Pensar en el lugar al que desearía ir y en un segundo estaría ahí de vuelta.

El tiempo que desapareció no lo tiene claro. Pero vería a su familia y a Hook, que era lo que importaba.

Saltó sin pensarlo mucho, deseando y dejando de engañar a su corazón de lo que realmente quería de su vida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía decidir. Y ser la salvadora es lo que iniciaba su lista de cosas que querría dejar de ser.

Aterrizó de golpe. Se levantó con un poco de pesar y viendo a la última persona que esperaba siendo recibida.

—¿August?

No importaba la realidad. Ella siempre huía. Para ser alguien que podria detectar una mentira con su superpoder, no pudo ver como se engañaba a si misma cuando cruzó el portal.

* * *

 _Y fue así como L-Kenobi me hizo escribir EmmaxAugust antes que Captain Swan._


End file.
